Pain & Suffering
by JennaBookworm88
Summary: When Beka becomes suddenly ill, Rosto is there to help. When Rosto is hurt, guess who is there to save him? BekaXRosto
1. Chapter 1

Rosto and Beka

A/N : Ok, so I'm a newbie writer so please go easy on me.

This is still a thought and I want opinions please ? Tell me what you think ? Should I continue or not ?

Well here goes nothing !

~ JennaBookworm88

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I yawned, my jaw cracked, making me flinch. "Ouch," I said, rubbing my jaw. At my side trotted Achoo, panting and looking around, happy to be outside after that darned storm we had a few days ago. Curse rain. As I walked along, I stretched, making my bones pop and settle into place. I smiled, it had been a good watch, no bar fights, or wife-beatin'. I was sore tired though and I was ready for my bed. I also wanted to see Pounce, after he had left me I always like to see him on a regular basis just to now he's still with me. Pounce had decided to stay home for tonight's watch, because of the mud. I don't like when he stays home, watch can be boring and I like having him there with me an' Achoo. Keeping an eye on the people around me, I pulled my baton out and began swinging it around my wrist, a habit I've just recently formed. Deciding to take a shortcut through an alley, I slipped between two buildings into dark shadows which seemed to reach out for me. Thankfully, there was no one in there. Fighting in an alley like this is like fighting with your arms tied to your sides.

A few minutes and several more jaw cracking yawns later, I came to our doorsteps. Groaning, I inserted the key, letting myself in, keeping quiet in an effort not to wake anybody up who might be sleeping. Achoo raced up the stairs, with me dragging myself up after her. Halfway down the hall, a slight creaking noise alerted me that someone was up and moving about. I froze for a second before continuing towards my rooms.

"Beka? Is that you?"

Of course, it would be Rosto, the only one besides me you will see up this late. Cringing lightly, I slowly turned only a few feet from my doorway. Achoo, already at the door, turned back and headed towards me, whining slightly, eager to be home.

"Rosto," I replied with another huge yawn.

When I opened my eyes again, he was smiling hugely at me. "

What?"

"Nothing, you just look ... sleepy."

I didn't think it was possible, but his smile stretched even wider as he spoke. Sighing, I didn't bother with a reply, and turned around. Trudging back to my room, I coughed. Sucking in a quick breath, I coughed a few more times, doubling over, trying to curl in on myself. Dropping to my knees, I wheezed a few times, bracing myself by putting my palms flat on the floor. Another cough squeezed itself out from my abnormally tight throat.

"Beka!" I heard, as if from far away, and hands were placed on my shoulders. "Beka! Are you alright? BEKA! BEKA!!"

I tried sucking in another breath, but it felt as if my lungs were gone. Nothing could come into my body. My eyes swam, and dark shadows crossed in front of my field of vision. I could hear sobs coming from somewhere around me but didn't care enough to figure out where. My arms gave out, and I slumped to the floor. I gasped for breath as the shadows skimmed around. My eyes closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to post another chapter, I've been having some trouble figuring out how I want to proceed with this story. Not to mention the MILLIONS of interruptions I've had :( I'm so sorry though! **

**I'd also like to apologize for this chapter mostly being filler ... not really a lot of plot, it just kinda fits in here. Sorry! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Beka! My Beka is sick! I stood up, rushing down the stairs, going to Kora for help. I slammed into her door, "KORA! IT'S BEKA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" and I began pounding on the door with my fists. But a moment later, my fists made no more sound against the wood, since the door had been pulled swiftly open. "What do you want?" Kora was glaring at me from under a mop of tangled hair. One hand was propped on her hip while the other threatened to burn me with her gift if this was a joke. A man's hand was resting high above her head, leaning against the door frame. But once she saw my face, the anger dissipated from hers and she just stood there looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's Beka, she collapsed and I don't know what to do!" with that, I ran back upstairs to be with my ... with Beka.

A minute later, Kora was at my side, Ersken standing behind her. "Oh no," she whispered,"Oh dear goddess, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Please let me be mistaken." I looked sideways at her, her face was ashy white, her mouth parted in horror, her eyes wide and glassy with tears.

Oh Mithros let her be all right, I thought.

Just then, Aniki slammed open her door, glaring at us all before her gaze rested on Beka making her eyes widen and she gasped out loud. Aniki dropped to her knees, letting go of her sword which she was, apparently, going to use on us earlier.

She asked, "What happened?" but it came out without a sound. Rosto was paying attention and whispered,"I don't know Aniki, I don't know." He hung his head, covering his eyes with his hands, breathing deeply. As Ersken looked over, Rosto's back and shoulders shuddered and he tensed his muscles. Abruptly, he stood up, a hard look on his face.

"Ersken! Go get a healer!" Kora barked, becoming a more forthright person, a force to be reckoned with. Sort of like an angry bear with a thorn in it's paw (A/N haha, sound familiar guys?). "No, let him stay, I will go. I am much faster, know my way around, and no one will bother me." With that, Rosto disappeared.

I slipped out the back door , sure to be silent. Instinctively, I stuck to the shadows where, unless they were looking, no one would see me. I rushed down the streets, using all the shortcuts I know. I even made my own at times. Arriving, I hurried through the door without knocking. With a sound of metal against metal, a sword was released from it's sheath, ending up with it's point against my throat. I was in no mood to argue with this unintelligent barbarian of a man. The healer turned around as the door slammed against the wall. As she took in the sight, her mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged. "Josef! Please! Drop yer sword, thar's The King!" When her words had no effect on him she bustled forward whispering in his ear. Rosto caught only snippets" ... The Rogue ... Killed...Scanra...Mage ... swords-woman...lives with dogs" but he got the gist of it. How he became the rogue, who and how many he's killed, his history, and the scary people on his payroll and in his life. Rosto smiled, a threatening look and the man, Josef, slowly pulled away his sword. But Rosto did not relax the hand on the hilt of his sword. "Mistress, your services are needed immediately. If you will finish up with this man, we shall be on our way." I did not give her a choice in the matter but her allegiance was pledged to me. "But sir, I have a woman in childbirth and I shan't be done for another hour n a ha'f!"

Light brows snapped down over stormy black eyes as Rosto effectively glared at the healer. But she stood her ground,"No Sir! I must take care of th' babe. Fergiven me my lord, the babe needs me more than you." She stalked from the room and slammed the door behind her. Turning slightly, Rosto surveyed the room, keeping one eye on Josef who was openly staring at Rosto.

I ignored his staring, spinning around the room slowly. It was a nice place but, she was a problem. I may have to have someone "talk" to her... What am I doing ? Beka needs me! She needs a healer too! Shaking my head from side to side clearing the stray thoughts away, I rushed out the door, thinking fast. Who is the best healer I can find? Suddenly it. came to me - the dogs healer ! The best you will find in the lower city! I stopped in my tracks, where is his house? Growling like a dog myself, I headed towards the Palace of the Rogue, The Dancing Dove.

**... Review? Please? :) **


End file.
